The Evil Tree Of Wisdom
Creator: Mudkip258 Characters *Peashooter *Mudkipper *Repeater *Dr. Zomboss *Tree Of Wisdom *Sunflower *Balloon Zombie *Yeti Zombie *Gatling Pea *Melon Pult *Cherry Bomb *Torchwood *Plantern Plot Mudkipper, Peashooter, and Sunflower go into the Zen Garden, where the Tree Of Wisdom was held. "What's that?" Asked Peashooter. "It's called the Tree of Wisdom. I just bought it today. If you feed it tree food, it will grow and give us wisdom" Mudkipper Answered. "I've got some right here!" Sunflower said, as he poured some on the tree. "Put Torchwoods in front of Peashooters to power them up." The Tree Of Wisdom said. "Wow! Come on Torchwood, lets try this!" Shouted Peashooter as Torchwood came in. Peashooter shot a pea through Torchwood, and it lit on fire. "Wow!" Peashooter shouted, while Sunflower kept pouring tree food on the Tree Of Wisdom, as it grew bigger and bigger. After the Tree Of Wisdom grew to 250 feet, they decided to stop. "How are we going to get Mudkipper's Brains?" Shouted Dr. Zomboss. "I heard that they got a Tree of Wisdom. Maybe we could steal the evillian potion from the Yeti Zombie's tower to turn it evil." Answered the Balloon Zombie. "Great idea! You could fly to the top and steal it!" Exclaimed Zomboss. So Balloon Zombie flew to the top of the tower, stole the potion, and then flew to Mudkipper's house. "Now where is that Tree?" When Balloon Zombie saw Sunflower walking out of the Zen Garden, he dove into the garden. "ZOMBIE!!!" Torchwood shouted. When Torchwood yelled, Repeater got behind him and started shooting. This popped Balloon Zombie's balloon, which left him running. When he was about to be scorched, he threw the vile at the tree. It broke, and splattered the potion all over the Tree Of Wisdom. Then Repeater burned Balloon Zombie, killing him. The Balloon Zombie came up from a grave in the cemetary, where the zombies' base was. "What happened?" Asked Dr. Zomboss. "Success." Gatling Pea and Melon Pult came into the Zen Garden. "What's going on?" They both asked simultaneously. "Balloon Zombie poured a potion on the Tree of Wisdom." Peashooter said. All of a sudden, a root came out of the ground, and pulled Melon Pult underground! "NO!!!!!!!!!!" Mudkipper and the plants all shouted. "I heard about this from the Tree Of Wisdom. We need to get the evilian antidote at the top of Zombie Yeti's tower. Until then, Tree of Wisdom will be evil." Mudkipper told the plants. After this, the Tree of Wisdom shot some sticks at Gatling Pea, trapping him in a cage! Mudkipper took all the plants through the cemetary, and to the tower. When Zomboss saw them go through the cemetary, he didn't like it. "After them" Zomboss whispered to Balloon Zombie. So Balloon Zombie raced to the top of the tower to try and get more of the potion to use on the plants. "Balloon Zombie! He's going to get there before us!" Repeater yelled. "No he won't" Muddkipper assured. They started climbing the tower, but it was too foggy. "I can help you" Plantern said, who was stuck to Mudkipper's shoe. When they were almost at the top, the Zombie Yeti stopped them. "You shall not pass, plants!" Mudkipper set down Repeater and Torchwood, who slayed him when the Yeti was about to eat them. When they reached the top, Balloon Zombie dumped some of the potion out onto the plants, but they dodged. Then, the Balloon Zombie threw the vile at the plants. Sunflower shot sun at the potion, which made it fly off the tower to the left. "NOOO!!!!!" Said Balloon Zombie, as he flew to the left. Mudkipper, however, grabbed onto the balloon! He was fighting to push Balloon Zombie off, when he decided to pop it. They both fell to the ground, and into the Zen Garden. Mudkipper and Balloon Zombie stood up. After this, the potion flew in and hit the Tree of Wisdom. Then, the Tree of Wisdom picked up Balloon Zombie, and slammed him into Gatling Pea's cage. Then Gatling Pea heard a boom. Everyone turned around, and saw Cherry Bomb. "I got bored and blew up." Cherry Bomb said. "You must have killed Balloon Zombie!" Plantern said. "The potion must have been the antidote!" Mudkipper said. "Hey, where is Melon Pult?" Torchwood asked." All of a sudden, Melon Pult crawled out of a hole, his catapult broken, covered in melon juice. "Whoa, that just scarred me for life." Peashooter said as everyone turned away. "Did you succeed" Dr. Zomboss asked Balloon Zombie. "Negative, but we'll find a way to get Mudkipper's brains soon.